The Gods Hate Me
by FireBallMadness
Summary: Tick Tock. Time is running out. I don't know how much more this and my original body will last. I have to get back soon if I ever want to. So you better grant me my wish, as weird as it sounds. I still have that request on your doll. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! I've finally decided to write this, because I've been thinking about it for the last few months, and only now have I gotten the courage to actually make it happen._

 _This is exactly what it seems. A regular fanfiction with the anime and the fangirl. I know it's rather mainstream, but I wanted to do this kind of fanfic correctly, since I know it can be done! But if I won't be getting any support, I'll probably drop it... I need motivation people!_

 _Oh and one other thing: this story is also up on Wattpad, just so you know._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami! I don't, okay?**_

Chapter I

As I finally cut off the last piece of string from the soft fabric, I pulled away my hands and admired the little doll with satisfaction. This is the third time me making a Ciel plushie, and I gotta say, I keep getting better and better. The buyer will certainly be pleased. Just look at those wonderful eyes! They are so on point! The most cutest thing this is. But of course, all of my little soft dolls are adorable. That's the first thing I'm good at. The second one?

Well, that's not too hard or strange. The answer is a mini black laptop, lying on my soft bed besides me. The urge to let my imagination run loose and free my inpatient fingers was getting the better of me. And my adorable little children are waiting for me.

...Yeah, that didn't sound creepy at all...

Let me explain before you think I'm some sort of freak or a pervert. I'm a writer. It is actually quite uncommon for people my age to be able to call themselves that. But I can. And what I meant by children is that the main protagonists are three little cuties with psychological problems. See? I'm perfectly normal. Sorta. Almost. Yeah.

To be honest, I have more problems and flaws that anyone would care to count. Let's just say I'm not a people person. For some odd reason they tend to dislike me even before they have seen me. The feeling is mutual though, so I'm not complaining.

Anyway...

After some time of immense story creating, I glanced at my wall clock and my heart fell to my feet. Oh come on! Again?! I'm late again. My teacher is gonna kill me. She already dislikes me putting it softly, so now I'll be walking to my funeral. Great.

I quickly shot up from my bed and frantically searched for my forest green bag, not forgetting to grab my beloved Yato doll and tying it on the soft handle of my messy backpack. This was like advertising myself. This specific toy was my pride and joy, so I chose it to be my advert. I create these dolls for money you know. It's pretty good business if I do say so myself.

"Heterant!" As I walked into the classroom the teacher, our homeroom teacher actually, dispatched her speech and yelled in my direction. "You're late again!"

Yeah no shit Sherlock I thought sarcastically.

"Forgive me, teacher." I said politely with synthetic honesty. I can't have her hating me more, right?

"Go and take a seat. I'll report this to your mother later." The woman said coldly and looked away from me. Of course she would report it, even though my other classmates don't get the same punishment. But I try not to trouble myself for that. Life's too short for that.

"...interrupted me, next month the school is organizing a special trip because of our school's one hundredth birthday. And since our class won the competition for it, we're going to visit Japan for a week. All expenses have already been paid." The teacher spoke and my interest was immediately peaked to put it lightly.

Are you kidding me right now?! Japan?! I've been saving money for it since grade school, and now we're actually going there?! This has officially made my day. And no way in hell will anyone stop me.

"Hey Marbel, you're gonna go, right?" An annoying voice reached my ears as the lessons were finally over.

"Well obviously." I retorted and rolled my eyes. "I would be a fool if I didn't."

"I see..." Regina, my classmate murmured. "I still don't really understand your obsession with those cartoons."

I stridently sighed and looked sharply at the girl before me.

"If I was some other random fan, I would have been offended by your remark. But since I'm not, I'll explain to you again. The shows I watch are called anime, it stands for Japanese animation. It's not the same as American or similar animation, so don't mix them. In my opinion most anime have amazing plots, characters and many more, but I'm not gonna go on about it, because I have already told you all of it." I explained it again with a cold and sharp tone. "Happy?"

Regina just sighed and shook her head lightly. God, what is wrong with this girl? Why does she always bothers me?

"And are you going on that trip?" I asked indifferently, packing my bag. I knew I should still be tactical.

"Of course." She nodded. "I'm actually really interested in their mythology and even if I wasn't, Japan is still a magnificent country."

"True." I smirked.

"Alright then, I'll be heading home. Don't forget that we have an exam tomorrow, don't spend all your time on those shows of yours.",Regina said seriously as if she was scolding me.

"Since when did you became my mother?" I hissed and with my bag on my shoulder exited the classroom, without hearing what the girl left inside said. Seriously, what's her problem? So annoying...

Ah, at last the long waited day has come. And on a very good time indeed. The weather for the upcoming week in Japan should be quite good. And it'll be also spring, which is simply awesome. Japan in spring is the best.

As I was packing my violet colored suitcase for the trip, my phone on the bed rang it's enchanting melody. Dancing my way to it, I swiftly grabbed the device and glanced at the caller ID before answering. It said that it was an unknown caller, which made my heart jump a bit. I only hoped it'll be what I wanted it to be.

"Hello! Marbelle Heterant speaking, how may I help you?" I chirped into the phone. Of course I don't answer like this to all calls, only to unknown ones. It saves me the trouble of questions like 'is this that and that?' and so.

" _Uh, yes, hello._ " An unsure feminine voice came from the other end. " _Is this the person who makes the dolls?.._ "

"Yup! That's me!" I said cheerfully. "Will you be making an order?"

" _Uh, yeah. I would want one... Uh... One..._ "

"Don't be shy, spit it out." I chuckled lightly. "We're all with the same interests here."

" _I guess you're right. Then could you make one... One plush of Yato and..._ "

"Good choice!" I said as I quickly scribbled down the order. "And?'

" _And one Hiyori?.._ "

The pen in my hand froze.

" _It won't be a problem, will it? I saw that in your website that you haven't made that kind yet, but you can, right?_ "

"Uhh..." Now it was my time to stutter. But I had to quickly regain my composure. "Yes, of course! There won't be any problems with that!" I chirped again. "Is that all? Or would you like a third one?" I asked lightly.

" _No, just the two._ "

"Alrighty then! Would you please tell me your contacts?"

The girl on the other end dictated her name and her address so that I could deliver the toys to her directly. I usually do that if the buyer is not too far away.

"So in total that would be sixteen euros." I announced as I finished writing. "But the delivery will be delayed because I'll be absent the next week. Is that alright?"

" _Uh, yeah. I just need to have them by the end of this month._ "

"Then there's plenty of time." I chuckled. One doll took me about four to five hours without breaks to make, so it won't be a problem. "Thank you for calling! Have a nice day."

" _Goodbye._ "

With that she hung up. I stared at the screen for a few moments with my synthetic smile before it dropped. Hiyori huh... To be honest, I wasn't a big fan of her. No, that's putting it too lightly. I sincerely despised her. Why you may ask? Well, my dear friend, I have too many reasons to count. But to sum it up she's just too perfect. Girls like her doesn't exist. She's like a fricking OC from a fanfiction for crying out loud! What the actual...? Whatever. It's only my opinion, I get that many people love her. Well I don't, sue me.

Sighing, I started to look for the necessary materials for the toys. I'll probably bring it with me and do them on that trip. Don't get me wrong, I love sewing and seeing my creations at the finale, I'm just not too keen on making the characters I don't like. But hey, I'll do whatever I can to satisfy my customers.

"Hey, come sit with me." Regina tapped the seat next to her on the plane. She had a firm expression planted on her.

"Goddammit Regina, why do you keep bothering me." I grunted as I looked around for other empty seats.

"I'm not bothering you, I'm looking out for you that you wouldn't cause any trouble." She said without even blinking. Seriously, what is wrong with that look?

I threw a sour look at her. "For fuck's sake, are you my mother or something? Is there something I don't know?

"Language Marbel. " She sharply ordered. "Stop being so stubborn and just sit down. It's pointless to look for other seats, there aren't any left besides this one."

I honestly wanted to punch her. What the hell does she think she is?! Goddammit, she's more annoying than Hiyori...

Grunting, I did as told and took out my orange headphones. No way in hell am I chatting with this girl all the flight to Japan, na'ah.

Seeing as Regina wanted to say something about me listening to music, I beat her to it.

"And shush! Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm in my happy world. If you do, I swear to God, you will never see the light again." I hissed threateningly and placed the device on my head, turning on a random song on high volume. This is gonna be one long flight...

"Alright class, today we'll be visiting the Kumano shrine." The teacher announced when all of us were gathered in the meeting room at the hotel we were staying for the past four days. "The bus is leaving in twenty minutes, so you all better be ready by that time." The woman shot an irritated look at me. I don't get what's her problem, it was the staff's fault I was late the last time. Such a troublesome woman. "We'll be back at the hotel at around seven pm, do be ready for a long day."

"Yes, ma'am!" The class said in unison and departed to their rooms to get ready. As all of them being sixteen years old or more they are pretty well mannered. I like my class. Not that I'm friends with anyone there, they're just bearable to be around with.

After about half an hour we were all seated in a rather large bus and were heading towards the mentioned shrine. Obviously the gods here hate me, because once again I had to sit near that annoying little twit. And when she was excited, it was even worse.

"Do you know which major god resides there in folklore?" She asked me brightly with sparkling eyes. Of course I don't, stop messing with me. "Susanoo-no-Mikoto, or just Susanoo. I don't know if that's how it's pronounced but similarly to that. He's the god of storms and sea. Also he's somewhat considered to be a trickster god."

I glanced at her for a moment before speaking.

"Well someone did their research." I said indifferently. "Haven't heard of such god before."

"I could tell you his whole story if you'd like." Regina's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Please don't." I moaned. It wasn't that I didn't like Japanese mythology, I loved it in fact, but I just couldn't stand her voice.

"Fine then." She huffed and looked away. With a relaxed sigh I put on my earphones and proceeded to listen to my favorite group.

Two hours has passed and we were still going around that shrine with a guide and listening to many many stories and myths. For me, sure, it was somewhat interesting, but I can't even begin to talk about how Regina looked. I don't even... Whatever.

The site itself was really beautiful. At this time of the year it exceeded all expectations. The colors, the texture, the combinations... Simply marvelous. Though I was growing rather bored of these stories and wanted to wander around the site by myself, alone. So naturally when the opportunity arose, I took it and dispatched from my group, taking a completely different route down the mountain. Should be fun.

But I already told you that the gods hate me.

"Where do you think you're going?" An annoying voice startled me from behind.

"Jesus fricking Christ, don't scare me like that." I hissed when I finally regained my composure. "And that's none of your business, I do what I want.'

"Well don't expect me to just let you disobey the rules." Regina retorted.

I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to go down the road.

"Hey, stop! Come back!" She yelled at me as she ran behind me

"Stop telling me what to do!" I shouted back.

"I have to report you, you know!"

"Then come with me for fuck's sake." I grunted. "And you won't need to do any reporting."

"Huh? What? Are you crazy? I could never disobey the rules!"

"You already did, dumbass." I rolled my eyes at her. "Take it or leave it."

Regina seemed frustrated as she thought it over. Hurry up girl, I don't have all day...

"F-Fine!" She finally stuttered out. "But just to keep you out of trouble!"

"Yeah, whatever." I scoffed and proceeded to go down the road, Regina right behind me.

"Hey, I think I see a cave!" I suddenly said and pointed to a fairly large cave entrance. "Let's go check it out!"

"Let's not..." The girl behind me seemed really unsure about my proposal. "This place is completely off limits, we shouldn't be here! It's forbidden by law!"

"They wouldn't have prohibited this place if they didn't have anything to show." I smirked as I quickly made my way to the stone entrance.

The cave itself wasn't too fancy. But what I found amazing is that there was a still as glass pool inside it. The water almost seemed black to the lack of light. It was enchanting.

"Hey, Marbel, let's go back. I don't like this place..." A somewhat scared voice of Regina reached my ears. "This is way too creepy..."

But I didn't listen to her. It seemed as if the water was calling for me. Praying me to come closer to it. And I did just that. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to touch that glass like structure and see for myself what exactly is it.

As I was just a feet away, thunder roared outside. Regina eeked and ran my way. Soon after rain started pouring like from a cran with occasional lightning lighting the sky.

"This is weird..." I murmured as I looked at the thick wall of rain outside. "I could have sworn it was sunny just five minutes ago."

"You do know that were inside Susanoo's residence, the god's of storm and sea?" The other girl stuttered out scared.

"Don't tell me you believe that." I scoffed and turned back to the still unmoving water before me. Yes, it was definitely calling for me...

And all I needed was to touch. I needed it.

But as my fingers connected with the smooth surface, the water began trembling wildly. I knew something was wrong and I had to get out of here, but I couldn't lift my hand from the water. It seemed like it started to suck it in.

And the next thing I knew I was covered in black water and I could hear distant screams.

 _A/N: Aaand that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please be so kind and reviewww! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again, I'm back! I know that it's rather late, but I'm not that kind of person that updates frequently. In fact, you shouldn't expect many updates, sorry for that T-T. But I am in fact a very busy person, so don't scold me._

 _ **Thank you to those who followed, favorited and reviewed! It means the world to me.**_

Chapter II

 _Ugh... My head hurts... It feels like it had exploded or something... It hurts like hell..._

I don't know how long I've been thinking that or how long I've been unconscious, but after awhile I began regaining my senses. And the first thing I felt was my cheek pressing against some sort of cold metal.

What?..

Little by little, all the other feelings in my body began to come back. Apparently, I was kneeling on some sort of hard floor with my hands placed above my head on a plastic surface and my head against something cold. Was this... A toilet?

For a few minutes I just stayed in that uncomfortable position and waited for hell knows what. Maybe I was just too frightened to open my eyes. But then the recent events suddenly hit me and I burst my eyes open faster than I would have liked.

At first I didn't understand what I was looking at, but then I suddenly realized it was a bathroom stall with some writing on it. My vision was still too blurry to make out the words, so I just stared at it for a while.

Finally, after about five minutes of waiting, my sight began to clear out and I could now make out what was written on the stall.

There were quite a few writings on it and one even seemed to have cellphone number scribbled down. There was just one problem: most of them were in romanji I believe. I can't read that.

Wait, more importantly, where am I?

Alright, let's think about this for a moment. The last this I remember is that weird water in that cave. The most logical series of events after that is that I probably fell into that pool, lost consciousness, was transported into a hospital, awoken there, went to the bathroom and fainted again, loosing my memory. Yeah, that seems reasonable enough.

With that thought in mind, I began slowly lifting myself up. The pounding in my head increased with the action but I tried to ignore it. When I was standing straight, I reached for the door handle and only then I noticed that I wasn't wearing my usual black jacket, but a light blue sweater.

...Who the fuck dressed me in this ugly thing?! I can't stand sweaters!

Grunting, I pulled the door forward, wanting to change my outfit as soon as possible. And there I met a mirror, which showed me what other things in my appearance changed.

"What the hell did they do to me?!" I shrieked in frustration and anger, seeing my reflection in the mirror. But then, I slowly realized something.

This wasn't even me.

The girl in the mirror had two fairly long hazelnut colored pigtails, the sweater I already knew, a short dark colored skirt and a pair of long black socks. I couldn't see the feet in the reflection, but this was enough to hint me something was way off. The thing that made me completely snap was the girl's face. It was completely different from mine.

No, this is gotta be a prank. Or I'm just still dreaming...

Convinced that this is probably some cruel joke played on me by someone I tried to stand still, since my head was becoming dizzy again.

"Alright, whoever the hell is responsible for this, come out!" I yelled loudly with a venomous tone. "This is not funny!"

But no one showed up. I was sure that someone would come out laughing and explain how they pulled it off, and then I would beat the crap out of them, but it was silent.

Is this really... my body?

My hand slowly rose to my head and pulled one of pigtails. I could feel the pain shoot up and I let go. My eyes fell down on still in the air hand and I examined it. It seemed somehow smaller now. The fingers were thinner and looked fragile, the nails were manicured professionally. I never go to a salon. And there wasn't any mole on the beginning of my thumb.

Slowly I looked back up at my reflection and moved closer to it. When I was just a few centimeters away from the mirror, I began closely examining my face. My hand unconsciously rose up and gently touched my light pink cheek. My nose was small and sharp, the slightly opened lips had the color of rose pink. The eyes that looked back at me were big and green, they just radiated confusion and annoyance. But slowly panic began creeping into them.

Funny though... I kinda look like that character from Noragami...

I moved back and looked at my full reflection. No... I really do look like her! What was her name again..? Mutsuki? Mutsumi? Yeah, Mutsumi.

That, is weird.

I needed to get out of here and find someone. There should be a valid explanation for this.

Suddenly the door of the exit opened and a young girl my age walked in. What I found odd about her was that she was wearing a school uniform. But... aren't I in a hospital?

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly spoke up with a cold tone when I was noticed. Those five words startled me more than they should have. This girl spoke in Japanese, I could hear that. But I could also actually understand her.

Too bad I myself don't know a thing in Japanese. Maybe I should try to tell her that...

"I'm sorry, I don't speak..." My eyes suddenly widened when I heard my voice. "Holly crap, I can speak Japanese!"

It shocked me to no end. How on Earth and I able to speak a language I've never learned?!

But that girl in front of her wasn't at all amused.

"What are you playing at, dumbass?" She spit out venomously. "If you think that pretending to be stupid or insane will get you out of class today, you're deadly mistaken. I don't get why all the teachers always let you slip with everything. That's just unfair." She scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're just good-for-nothing bitch. Get out of my sight."

Whoa. Wait up.

"What did you just call me?" I spoke quietly. My tone was so murderous that it startled the girl.

I slowly began walking over to her, eyes wide and deadly, ready to strike at any moment.

"I don't know who you are and what I have done to you, but don't you _ever_ insult me like that." I spit out and slapped her with all I got. Apparently, I didn't have a lot, but it was enough to leave a mark.

The other girl seemed so shocked that she couldn't even say a single word or move. But after a few moments rage began flowing into her and I immediately knew what was coming next.

"Oh you little..." She growled and in a seconds notice her fist connected with my face. I yelped from pain and fell to the side. Okay, she had way more force than I did. Why the hell am I suddenly so weak?!

I saw her coming closer to me and I knew I had no time to waste. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. There was no way I could fight this girl.

With that thought I quickly jumped to my feet and pushed the stronger person with all I got, so that the exit would be open to me. And without a moment of thought, I bolted out of the room.

Hearing that she was right behind me, I knew I had to find someone and quick. By the girl's words I understood that I'm not too popular among the kids here, but I can expect help from the teachers. IF I WOULD TO BELIEVE THAN I'M IN A FRICKIN' SCHOOL ALL OF A SUDDEN.

It seems the gods smiled on me this time, and the sight around the corner revealed what I assumed was a teacher coming out of one of the classrooms.

"Sensei!" I yelled and almost ran into him, managing to stop at the last moment. What? If I was in a Japanese school, that's how I should call out to the teachers, right?

"Mutsumi? What is it?" The man asked gently.

...Did he just freaking call me Mutsumi?!

When I was about to answer, that other girl showed from around the corner, but seeing the teacher in front of me, suddenly stopped.

"Is something the matter girls?" The man asked.

I glanced at my opponent and seeing as she was glaring daggers at me, decided I don't have the time nor the energy to clear this up, so I just shook my head and said "No, everything's alright." I had a more important matter at hand.

"You sure? Well then, your math class is about to start, you two head to your classrooms."

"Yes, sensei." I nodded. "But I'll just make a quick run to the bathroom, please?"

"Alright, just be quick."

And without waiting for anything else, I turned on my heel and ran the other way around. I suddenly had an idea and I needed to check it out.

The girl didn't say anything and just simply let me through, but I knew that this wasn't over. God, what is going on?

...Of course you wouldn't answer me.

After a few minutes I was already at the bathroom I had woken up in. Tracking back my steps, I found the right stall and went in. There on the floor laid an aqua blue cellphone which looked exactly like that Mutsumi girl's from the Noragami manga. I carefully picked it up and turned it on. But that really was no help at all, seeing as to everything in there was in romanji. Moaning, I thought what I should do next. Maybe somehow I could change change the language in this thing?..

At least I should try.

So for about five good minutes I went through all the functions in this device before I finally found what I was looking for. How did I know? One of the buttons said 'English'. Wonderful.

Now, I could access the Internet and translate the messages written on the stall. Why I wanted to do that? That number seemed way to familiar for comfort.

My fingers quickly flew on the keyboard as I finally came across what seemed like an online translator. Now here comes the hard part. Typing in the Japanese letters. This is gonna take a while.

After what felt like an eternity of frustration I was finally done and I waited for the translation to load. When the words registered in my head, the anger and annoyance grew inside me to an enormous level.

"Alright, I'm done playing this game!" I yelled to the empty room. "You better come out this instance or you're gonna wish you had never been born!"

When silence followed my words, I angrily growled. This is really getting on my nerves.

"I understand that I watch anime a little bit too much, but this is crossing all bounds! I can count this as a kidnapping you know!" I shouted frustrated. To whom, I have no idea. Whoever they are, they definitely did their research.

I looked at the telephone screen and reread the words again. I mean, come on, seriously? This is just stupid.

 _Delivery god Yato, fast and affordable! I'll solve all of your problems!_

A number was given bellow which I have seen many times. Why would someone do such a thing? Maybe it's entertaining for them, but not for me.

I better find a way out of this and fast.

 _Please be so nice and reviewwww! Pretty please? I'll make a faster update then c:_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey hey! I'm back from the dead with another chapter for you! This took a while, didn't it. Well, what can I say. Nothing really. Umm, sorry?.. But I did update though, so there. I'm not just gonna simply abandon one of my stories, na'ah. So here, enjoy the awfully written show!_

 _ **Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, favorited and those, who are still reading this!**_

Chapter III

 _Alright, alright, calm down. I'm sure there's a valid explanation to this. Don't freak out, don't freak out..._

Why I should be freaking out you may ask?

Well, it's very simple.

I've been staring at my reflection, or rather this Mutsumi's, when my vision started to blur. Without any warning I dropped to the floor and what I assume lost my consciousness. Now, here's the fun part. Previously everything seemed normal, realistic. But after I woke up, everything was animated. How and why that happened, I sincerely have no idea. But now I'm trying to calm myself down.

What possible explanation could there be? Uhhh, maybe this is part of the whole cruel prank? Maybe I'm high and that's why I'm seeing all of this.

But there was one thing that didn't seem right. If this is really all a joke and they really did drug me... They'd be facing jail for sure. I'm certain that this classifies as kidnapping and as far as I know, drugging someone isn't legal also. So to sum it all up, the theory that it's all a prank is beginning to crumble...

One way or another I need to get out of here and go look for answers.

As I cautiously began walking towards the exit, I felt something bump lightly against my upper thigh. I looked down and saw this skirt apparently had pockets, which was rather odd, and it seemed like something was inside one of them. I shoved my hand into it and took out the soft thing.

And _oh my God_ I'm going to faint.

On my palm laid the exact same half-finished Yato doll I was making on my trip to Japan, only now it seemed animated as well. _What the hell is this doing here?! Am I really going insane?!_

 _Okay, okay, calm down_. There's no need to panic. Alright, there is, but...

 _Wait a sec._

I think I know what to do.

The last thing I remember when everything was more or less normal is that weird lake. What was the name of that god, whose residence Regina said it was... Something like Susanoo I think. Something really weird happened there, there's no denying it. If I'm still in Japan, maybe I should try and find that Susanoo's shrine?.. That's the best bet I have right now.

With that somewhat calming thought in mind I proceeded to walk out of this bathroom. It seems class has already started and not a single soul could be seen around. Well, expect for that girl who just showed up. It seems I've seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't quite place where...

But she caught my attention.

By the way the girl walked and looked, it seemed she was very lost. Maybe even frightened may I add. When she saw me, she was obviously startled, but still turned to my direction.

''Excuse me, but could you...'' The girl immediately stopped talking and gasped loudly, clenching her neck. She was obviously shocked by something, and if I had to take a guess...

''Are you lost?'' I asked slowly, walking over to her. It was still weird to hear myself talk in Japanese.

''I...I...'' It looked like the words abandoned her, and if I'm correct, there's no wonder. The poor thing must be in deep shock. I could try and say that she may be faking in, but if that would be true, she'd be a world-class actress by now.

''What's your name?'' An idea suddenly popped into my mind and I asked suspiciously.

The girl thought for a moment before answering quietly.

''Re-Regina.''

 _...Oh for the love of..!_

No, there's no way. But then again, if there was something magical and unexplained going on, it might have happened. Now, Regina is _definitely_ not a world-class actress, I know that for sure, so she can't be faking it. What other explanation can there be?

''Well then, Regina, it seems we're in a lot of trouble.'' I sighed deeply and closed my eyes from all the shit my brain has to handle. It's beginning to overheat, I can feel it.

''W-What? What do you mean?'' She asked completely confused. '' 'We'?''

''Yes, we. Because so it happens, my name is definitely not Mutsumi, it's Marbel.''

The girl in front of me gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her whole frame seemed to be shaking a bit.

''B-But how? That's not possible!'' She exclaimed. ''You look _nothing_ like her!''

''Of course I don't, this is not my body.'' I scoffed and crossed my arms. ''I too don't remember you having short black hair, pink glasses, brown eyes and that ridiculous school uniform.''

''What?!'' Regina cried out and grabbed her head. ''Ah! What the hell is going on?!''

''Wish I'd knew.'' I muttered under my breath. ''Either way, we must get a move on, unless you think you can get yourself out of this mess by yourself.''

With that I began heading forward through the corridor. There had to be an exit here somewhere, right?

''W-Wait, where are you going?'' Regina stuttered out when she caught up with me.

''I'm thinking about finding that Susanoo's residence again, I'm sure some answers must be there.'' I quickened my pace a bit, wanting nothing more than just get out of this place.

''B-But... You're certain?''

''If you have any other great ideas genius, I'm all yours.'' I rolled my eyes. Finally I caught what looked like and exit, and I sighed lightly. ''Ah, there is it. So you're with me or not?''

''I guess I don't really have a choice...'' She muttered. ''But how come you're so calm? I'm freaking out of my mind over here!''

''Say, Regina.'' I suddenly stopped when a thought came to my mind. ''How does everything around you look?''

''What do you mean?'' She asked confused.

''Like, do the people and other things look... normal?''

The girl eyed me questioningly and slowly nodded.

''Why do you ask?''

I was silent for a moment before shrugging and continuing walking towards the exit.

''Nothing.''

Weird... So Regina sees everything normally, whereas every single detail to me looks animated. Why is that? Is so... strange.

Finally we were out of this school and I breathed in some fresh air. This whole thing really did exhaust me. It was a very nice day outside, though I couldn't tell if it was early autumn or late spring. Those two always looked so similar.

''Okay, so where do we go now?'' Regina asked nervously.

''Actually,'' I thought for a moment. ''I'm dying out of hunger. How 'bout we find something to eat first?''

''But... we need money for that.''

Oh right, we left our backpacks at the school. But I am not going back there, so we'll have to think of a way out.

I shifted my eyes to Regina and saw that she actually had a mini purse on of shoulder, which she obviously didn't notice.

''You could check that bag on your shoulder.'' I pointed out.

Regina seemed confused for a moment, but then quickly looked at her side and saw that she really did in fact had a small purse. She hesitantly opened it and, what do you know, there was actually a wallet there. And _oh my God_ it had a lot of cash. This girl, whoever she was, sure seemed like from a rich family.

''There, problem solved.'' I smirked.

''But this isn't mine.'' Regina said wide-eyed. Oh right, I forgot she was a goodie-two-shoes.

''Well, it's that girl's who you are controlling now obviously.'' I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. ''This will not count as stealing, believe me. And don't say you're not hungry as well.''

The girl was conflicting with herself on the inside, but soon gave up and sighed.

''Fine. I guess you're right.''

''Oh, you should also give me some of it too.''

Regina looked at me questioningly.

''Well I can't walk around without a single coin.''

It seems the girl understood and slowly took out some papers. Yeah, there were definitely _a lot._ Good thing I actually pay attention to the money values when I watch anime.

''Thank you~ Now, let's get a move on. I'm starving.'' I sharply turned around and began walking out into the busy street with a nervous Regina right behind me.

Now, there was a slight problem. Even though we somehow could speak Japanese although neither of us had any thought of it before, it didn't mean we could read. And everything around here was pretty much in Japanese. Great. I guess we'll just have to simply look through every window and try to understand what purpose it holds. We should be fine for now, but later on...

Finally we found what looked like a fast-food restaurant. By this time I didn't really care _what_ to eat, my stomach was yelling to me to feed it as soon as possible. But before I opened the glass door, something brushed lightly against my legs. I looked down to see a white and black cat running in the same direction we were walking. I would have simply let it go, but this particular animal seemed way too familiar.

''Regina... Could you wait for me for a moment?'' I said quickly and began chasing the cat. This whole place seemed like I've seen it many times, even though I'm pretty sure I wasn't here before. A sickening suspicion was growing by the minute.

When I lifted my gaze to what was in front of me, I almost tripped on my own legs. There, just about ten meters from me, with their backs turned walked while chatting three girls. What's so special about that? One of them was a character I despised. I didn't even feel when I stopped breathing.

 _This can't be... This simply is too illogical... That's not how physics work!_

One of those girls, a specific one with a pink scarf, fell behind a bit and in that moment a certain purple-head passed her. He had one hand in his pocket and held a piece of paper with the other. Their eyes met for a moment before the boy caught a glimpse of that white and black cat in the middle of the road, that somehow without me noticing got there. He yelled out its name and immediately began chasing it.

In that one moment a thousand of thoughts, or rather two, went through my head. One, it was obvious that what was happening here is the most messed up thing I can imagine and no way would someone actually stage all this. And two, if this is what I think it is, one of my most favorite characters is about to meet one of my most hated ones. Was I going to let that happen? Hell no.

And without stopping or thinking about this completely stupid and rash decision, my legs felt like they began moving on their own. The most responsible thing here to do was actually to try and _avoid_ these sort of things and not get involved in all of this. But the logical part of my brain gave up on me and my stupid one turned on. And so, without even really realizing it, I reenacted the exact same scene where Hiyori pushed Yato out of the way of an incoming bus. Of course, I knew that this specific boy wouldn't get hurt even if hit by an airplane, but a specific martial arts fan didn't know that. And just like that, I had taken her place and my, or rather Mutsumi's, body now laid lifelessly on the road, while _I_ was panting on the side with a certain purple-head, who had fallen down from the impact, near me.

 _What the hell did I get myself into._


End file.
